brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Naiadea Nemirtingas
Summary Naiadea Nemirtingas (Basque for "Naiad" and Lithuanian for "Undying") is a character from the fanfic, "Searching for the 4", by InferandGrahdensINC. Considering how the rest of the characters are mostly based on the Indie-RPG Undertale, Naiadea is a direct reference to the character Undyne. Backstory Naiadea's mother, a famous demon-slaying hero, was sent to assassinate a dangerous demon that was targeting Humans specifically. Rumor had it that the demon was a water dragon, previously thought to be near extinct. On her journey, she met the water dragon rumored of, from an ancient, near destroyed ishgrian race that was forced to migrate to Elgaia to avoid extinction. Although they fought for a little, they gave up the conflict, and together, hunted down the real demon. After developing a close bond, the 2 eventually married and Naiadea, a half-dragon and half-human, similar to the Famous Demon Slayer Karl, was born. Although her half-dragon side made her more powerful than regular Summoners, it did not make her life easier. Despite her best attempts, no one would take her seriously or trust her, due to her demonic heritage. Eventually, she joined the regular army, but her powers over water and skill with a spear soon put her at the top, and left her unsatisfied. One day however, while on a mission to slay a fairly powerful demon, she met a Trident-Wielding man named Sabio, who had already defeated the demon. Sensing a strong rival, she challenged him to a duel and stood no chance, even if he didn't attack as hard as he could. Eventually, after the fight stopped and they got to know each other slightly. She asked Sabio if he would be willing to make a Demon Slaying team, seeing as they both had interest in it. He agreed, and together, they made the 95th Division: Legend Underground. The rest is history. Personality Naiadea is a half-demon, and as such, carries qualities of both humans and demons, even in her personality. She is always attempting to prove she is the strongest, challenging Sabio at random or any of her other teammates for that matter, and never refusing a challenge. She has a strong sense of justice, and always protects the weak, or those without power of their own, even going so far as once sparing a younger demon who was attacking humans to keep itself alive after nearly being killed by a stronger demon, whom she vanquished. However, she sometimes is shown to have a gentle side, and despises killing humans of any sort, or Demons with what she views as potential to grow. Powers and Weapons Naiadea has 2 signature qualities: her demonice parts, and her manipulation over water. Her demonic heritage is more than a name, it's a living, breathing thing. Naiadea has a blue, spiky tail which she sometimes coats with poison. She has excellent swimming skills, can breathe and talk normally underwater, and even glide slightly, with a rather small pair of wings. She has a Demon form, but she prefers not to use it. Her manipulation over water and ice by extension are legendary. Not only could she levitate it or hold it in place, but she can even control currents, whirlpools, and once, a small hurricane. Her most signature quality, however, is to pressurize water so much that it gains sharp edges and turn it into a spear shape, which makes many believe she can summon energy Spears out of nowhere. (Note: This is a reference to Undyne, once again, who in Undertale, throws energy Spears.) Her weapon, Gelu Proelium (Latin for Frost Fight, based in the Frost Fair Blade (actually a spear), is merely a double-sided spear with ice properties. LS/ES/HITCOUNT/BB/SBB/UBB/STATS Naiadea is a offensive BB/UBB filler mixed with some offense. She doesn't bring much defense to the table, but she makes up for it through sheer BB filling Powers. HP:7785 Atk:2895 Def:2870 Rec:1240 Hitcount:10 Hits, 4 BC per hit. LS:The Will to Fight On 40% HP, 20% Atk, 20% Def, 20% OD Gauge Fill Rate, 40% BB Gauge Fill Rate BB: EN GARDE! 20 Hit Powerful Water Combo(290%), 32% BC and HC Drop Rate Boost for 3 turns, 40% BB Gauge Fill Rate boost for 3 turns, 300% DOT to all Enemies for 3 turns. SBB: Gonna have to try harder than THAT. 25 Hit Powerful Water Combo to a single enemy (580%), refills BB gauge to Max, Boosts OD Gauge by 7%, Adds BB Gauge when attacked to entire party for 3 turns (4-7 BC), and deals an additional 200% Damage Modifier of SBB to all surrounding enemies. UBB: SPEAR OF JUSTICE! 30 hit Cataclysmic Water Combo to all Enemies (1500%), adds BB Gauge when attacked to all Allies for 3 turns (999 BC), Reduce all Damage by Half for 2 turns, and deal an additional 1000% damage to a single enemy. ES:Let's go a few rounds, buddy. Atk 50% when BB Gauge is filled, and 20% Boost to All Parameters and 20% BB Gauge Fill Rate when Gelu Proelium is equipped. Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters